A Day in the Sun
by mickydolenzanunexpectedjourney
Summary: He remembers how the sun felt against his skin,how the grass smelled...he remembers everything. So the other kids are jealous of him. Based off Ray Bradbury's short story, I don't take credit for any of it.


Micky knew he was different. From the time they had arrived on the rainy planet, he knew he'd just never fit in. When they had landed, his skin looked as though it had been kissed by sunshine. He was a blooming flower in the darkness of the everlasting storms. He hadn't lived on the cold, rainy planet his entire life like everyone else had. He remembered what the sun was like and how it felt. None of the other kids did. They wouldn't remember the smell of spring and summer, the rare flowers that bloomed for only an hour on this planet.

But Micky did. And he missed it more than anything. He couldn't wait to get home to earth, to the grass, the trees and blue skies. He had grown so frail since landing on Mars, the darkness and rain had paled his face. He wore sweaters that practically swallowed him, refusing to show any skin apart from his face. And when the other kids would try to play with him, he would just stand there and stare at them. Eventually they learned to leave him alone and stopped trying to get him to play their games.

"Did you hear the sun is gonna come out today?" One of the girls rushed into his classrom. He looked at her and tilted his head.

"Yeah! My daddy said its time! Its not even raining as hard as it usually does!" another girl perked up.

"Aw you guys are dumb. Remember the last thing the scientists said?" A boy, Mike, snapped. "It didn't happen. What makes you think it'll happen this time?"

Micky looked at them, his curiosity peaked. The kids continued to bicker with each other. Micky slid out of his seat and walked to the large windows. He pressed his face against the glass and looked up at the dark sky. The rain was lighter...

"What do you think you're looking at?" Mike crossed his arms at Micky.

Micky shook his head and moved to go back to his seat before being shoved to the ground. He yelped and looked up with sad eyes. "the sun..."

"The sun isn't gonna come. And you're stupid to believe that." He snapped at him.

"No i'm not..." tears threatened to spill over his eyes. "The sun will come out. Scientists are smart!" he squeaked out.

"No it won't. You're so stupid." Mike shoved him again and the other kids laughed. "I bet you don't even remember what the sun looked like."

"Yes I do. It was pretty. And warm." Micky whispered.

"you're a liar."

"No...I'm not."

Mike looked outside at the rain and smirked. "Its not gonna stop. Is it?" He looked at the other kids who stared at him before smirking back at him. He turned to Micky and shoved him again. "There is no sun. I bet its all dried up. Like you."

Micky sniffed and shook his head. "No..." He whispered.

"Come on guys. Lets put him in a closet." he snarled. "If the sun does come out he doesn't need to see it. He remembers what its like." He grabbed hold of Micky with ease and shoved him to the back of the room. Micky cried, trying to get away from him. "No! Stop! Please!" He sobbed. "Please don't!"

"Shut up Dolenz." Mike shoved him into the closet and locked the door.

The teacher walked in soon after. "Come on children! The rain is stopping!"

The kids lined up and waited for the rain to stop. And once it did, the teacher opened the doors. The kids carefully and nervously stepped outside. The sun appeared as did the sky. A bright blue and yellow mix. The smell of springtime greeted their eager faces and they smiled, running out and screaming in joy. They played as many games as they could think of. Tag, hide and seek, fairytale...everything.

Everything was perfect. Until a blonde boy, Peter, stopped in his tracks as he felt something land on his head. He looked up and frowned. Another drop of rain smacked into his face. He cried out, making the other children stop as well. "What is it?"

"The rain is back!" Peter cried.

The kids looked at each other before heading back to the school. The sky darkened as the walked back and they sniffed as the sun disappeared. Peter stopped in the doorway. "Uh-oh..."

"What is it?" Mike looked at him.

"Micky." He whispered.

The other kids looked at each other. Mike grew paler than he usually was and coughed. He went to the closet and gulped. He looked at the other kids as he reached for the handle. He slowly let Micky out.

Sad, almond eyes stared back at him. Micky weakly stood up and walked towards the windows. He pressed his face against the glass once more before sliding to the ground and crying, heartbroken that his chance to see the sun had been ruined.


End file.
